


Please Don't

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: so Lizi sent me the prompt of "Before you decide to murder me, let me explain" and things grew from there





	

Kara backed herself away from the glowing red eyes, hands out in front of her and tears making small tracks on her dirty face. SHe never thought they would end up here, never thought she would have to fight her. Kara’s body shock with sobs of defeat, there was no way she could hurt her, let alone kill her. 

 

The hero falls to her knees when her back hits the glass wall. Her pleas fall on deaf ears and she can feel her heart beat erratically as her end approaches. The murderous eyes begin to grow in the light, transforming into that of small woman.

 

“Cat, please/ It doesn’t have to be this way, I promise. Let me help you. Think of Carter, how would he fell if he hears about this. What is going to happen when you snap out of this and realize what has been done. So Cat, before you decide to murder me, let me explain what is going to happen if you do. 

 

Blood will be on your hands, people will riot, you will be captured and imprisoned; that’s the best case. Worst case, my blood will stain your mind and hands forever, even after this poison has left your body. Everyone will know what you have done, the name Cat Grant will be tarnished and your son will not be able to show his face. People will call for your head and no one will save you. Cat, I don’t want that life for you or Carter, but if you have truly no feelings anymore, if you are as gone as most think, then kill me. I won’t fight back.”

 

Kara’s voice cracked as she went through her speech. Her resolve diminished the longer the silence hung in the air. She could faintly hear the sound of agents entering the building, all she had to do was stall. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find something that would distract the older woman. 

 

Nothing. 

 

There was nothing in the left in the huge office that would help, that wasn’t already broken. It looked like the only thing she could use was herself. Kara pushed the thought of who she was about to fight out of her head and flung herself at the CEO. 

 

Kara barely touched Cat, instead she let the older woman release any and all anger on her. The hits hardly even registering to her, but the thought that Cat may always be a vengeful demon-like creature who wanted to kill her, made her sick to her stomach. Kara just stood there, hands hovering over Cat’s shoulders, not sure if she should try and push her away or pull her close. Cat made that decision for her. She shoved Kara across the room, her body shaking in pure anger.

 

DEO agents silently moved on to the floor, taking position behind desk and on the outskirts of the office. Kara’s eyes darted back and forth between Cat and the men in black. Cat advanced closer to her, her breathing slow and deep. Kara glanced back towards the agents, waiting for them to make their move and tranquilize her. 

 

The red laser laid a clear path from the outside to the back of Cat’s head. Kara quickly realized that they were not there to detain and capture her, but rather kill her. She tried to jump in front, but was a fraction of a second too late. 

  
Kara stood there in frozen fear, her mind trying to figure out what it meant to be a hero if you couldn’t even save the people you loved. She was done, she couldn’t risk losing anyone else, not like she lost Cat. 


End file.
